Golfers often store and transport golf clubs and other equipment in a golf bag. A golf bag is commonly loaded with a set of golf clubs, including woods and irons of varying loft in addition to a putter. In addition, a golf bag is also commonly loaded with golf balls, gloves, tees, and other types of golfing equipment, clothing, and/or accessories.
While playing a round of golf at a golf course, golfers routinely transport loaded golf bags around the course so that any equipment they may desire to use during the round of golf is close at hand. For instance, a golfer can transport a golf bag along a golf course so that the golfer can select a driver from his or her golf bag when at a tee, an iron while on a fairway, and a putter when on the green. Although transporting a large amount of golf clubs and other equipment is common and can be needed to properly play a round of golf, in many cases manually carrying or rolling a heavy and bulky golf bag around a golf course can detract from the enjoyment of a golfing experience.
One common solution has been to mount a golfer's golf bag on a conventional motorized golf cart that can be driven around a golf course. However, conventional golf carts are often shared by two or more golfers who may hit their balls to different locations on the course. This can require that the golf cart take extra time to drive to each ball location, rather than having each golfer separately go to the location of his or her ball. In some cases, golf carts are restricted to designated cart paths, and a golfer must manually transport his or her golf bag to the ball's location from the golf cart on the cart path, or select a desired golf club from the golf bag on the golf cart and then walk to ball's location from the cart path. Additionally, because most golf carts are large vehicles that cannot be easily transported long distances, in most situations a golfer may be required to rent a new golf cart at each course the golfer visits.
What is needed is a golf bag cart that can be substantially the same size as a conventional golf bag and have a similar storage capacity, but be capable of being ridden around a golf course in a manner similar to that of a golf cart. The golf bag cart should have a storage section that can fold down or be removable when it is stored or transported, but that can fold up from or be attached to a wheeled drive section when a golfer uses it on a golf course. The golfer should be able to drive the motorized golf bag cart around the course, and retrieve golf clubs from the storage section when needed.